UES Ptolemy
The Ptolemy was an Daedalus-class United Earth Starfleet starship in service during the mid-22nd century, under the command of Captain Daniel Macdonald. It was lost in the Battle of Axanar. 'History' 'Service' The Ptolemy was constructed at Armstrong Lunar Colony in 2123, under command of Captain Myriam Ford. The Ptolemy's first mission was to escort the Twenty-First Exodus Fleet and 10-million colonists, on a seven-year mission to the Arcturus-system. The Ptolemy and the Twenty-First Exodus Fleet arrived in the Arcturus-system in 2130. Once the Fleet settled on Arcturus II, later christen Yukon, the Ptolemy made the return voyage back in 2132 with the first civilian convoy to carry Uranium-ore back to Earth. Following its arrival in 2137, Captain Ford retired after 9-years and the Ptolemy was upgraded, returning to service to patrol the trade routes among the inner United Earth colonies. 'Destruction' 3 January 2154, Commander Drevid ordered the Xindi Fifth Fleet to attack the Jorine Shipyards in orbit of Axanar in hopes of stealing at least 42 warp coils for his forces. Two of the nine facilities were destroyed in the opening volley of the raid, an action that Commander Drevid hoped would force the other seven facilities to surrender and turn over the materials he wanted, before he destroyed them once and for all. However the stations refused, delaying Commander Drevid long enough for the Coalition Twelfth Fleet to preform one of the single largest FTL/Hyperspace jumps since the Hiigaran exodus from Kharak. Using the quantum wave-front of three Avatar-class heavy cruisers, the HF Adora, Gush Etzion and Karkom, the fleet jumped into extreme Axanar orbit. While the Adora, Gush Etzion and Karkom were out of commission, depowering their entire energy reserves to accomplish the jump, the Colonial Columbia-class Battestars Hephaestus and Minerva, along with the newly christened Olympus-class Warstar Zeus, use pin-point jumps with tethered portions of remainder of the fleet’s assets to move into immediate airspace of the Jorine Shipyards. Since Commander Drevid noted the FTL jump signatures of three Battlesars, he assumed only three ships, and deployed the bulk of his fighter units and three destroyerrs to intercept, intending only to keep the Battlestars occupied until he could retreat. However the approaching fighters were lost as the Twelfth Fleet launched radar jammers and flash signature producing Swallows. Assuming it to be merely a distraction, Commander Drevid deployed the Fifth Fleets heaviest unit, the Battleship XSS Rliff, to intercept and destroy the Colonial units, while he began to deploy assault squadrons onto the shipyards. The Rliff was unprepared when the three Colonial units turned out to be the 43 ships of the Twelfth Fleet. Rliff did manage to get off several torpedo volleys, destroying the United Earth Christopher-class corvette UES Fyodor Litke and the Vulcan the Sitar-class destroyer VCS Suran before it too was shot down and lost with all hands. When Commander Drevid received word of the Rliff’s destruction, he knew the Colonial interlopers were not as they appeared and he most likely over estimated their assets and disposition. While his flagship and six other ships remained at the Jorine Shipyards to receive the now retreating assault shuttles while he sent the remaining nine vessels to engage and hold the Colonial units long enough. The remaining 41 vessels of the Coalition Twelfth Fleet engaged the bulk of the Xindi Fifth Fleet. 11 Coalition ships were lost, including the United Earth Daedalus-class destroyed Ptolemy. The Ptolemy took several torpedoes meant for the Warstar Zeus and following several critical impacts, the sphere-section was snapped from the engineering section. Captain MacDonald and 17 members of his crew managed to escape but the engineering section exploded with no escape vessels launched, killing the remaining 214 Ptolemy crew. Along with the Ptolemy, 23-thousand personnel lost their lives in the largest battle of the war since the Fall of Denobula, primarily on the two orbital shipyards. The Coalition managed to finally drive Drevid and the Xindi Fifth Fleet away from Axanar, securing Axanar's safety and gratitude. 'Crew' *'Commanding Officer:' Captain Myriam Ford (2123-2137) **Captain Daniel Macdonald (2154) *'Executive Officer' *'Science Officer:' *'Second Officer' *'Chief Engineer:' *'Tactical Officer' *'Armory Officer: ' *'Helmsman: ' *'Communication Officer:' *'Chief Medical Officer: ' Trivia The vessel was christened in honor of Claudius Ptolemy, a Greek-Roman citizen of Egypt who was a mathematician, astronomer, geographer, astrologer, and poet. Category:United Earth Starfleet Category:Ships Category:Coalition Fleet Ships Category:Daedalus-class Category:Ship Losses Category:Destroyers Category:Spacecraft Category:Coalition Ships Lost in the Xindi Conflict Category:Destroyed Coalition Ships Category:Destroyed Vessels of the Daedalus-class